


Sam Remembers

by WaywardPrimrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardPrimrose/pseuds/WaywardPrimrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its nice that Sam's moved on and living his life, after ten years he can't spend every day missing Jess, but I wanted to take a moment and show that Sam still remembers because he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Remembers

Setting: Vaguely S6-ish. A quiet moment between

***

Dean was more than surprised by the noises he heard from the hotel room. He was shocked and downright alarmed. Something was different. 

“Sam? Everything alright in here?” he called through the door before swinging it open with his left while his right held a knife at the ready. 

“Dean?” Sam queried, giving his brother a critical look. “Paranoid much man?” 

“Hey, doesn’t hurt to be careful,” Dean defending putting the knife away. The motel TV was turned up and to Dean’s horror some unrecognisable chic flick filled the screen. Sam was happily sprawled out on his bed, feet up, pizza by his side, while Cas had perched on the edge of Dean’s bed, gazing intently at the small screen with an uncharacteristic grin on his face. The odd noise that had startled Dean appeared to be the combination of Sammy’s heartfelt chuckle and Cas’ awkward guffaw. “What gives?” 

“Clueless. I remember watching this was Jess. It was her favourite movie in high school.” 

“Jess huh?” Dean asked uncertainly. 

“Look I know chic flicks aren’t your think Dean, but it was on and I just thought I’d watch a bit for old times sakes and then Cas showed up with pizza and he sat down and we started talking about Jess, and it is pretty funny.” 

“So you were laughing? When I came in.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded giving Dean a reassuring look. There was confidence and relief and strength there where once there had only been pain. It was good to remember without feeling overwhelmed. Of course Dean had noticed that Sam talked less about Jess now, but this was different. This was happy remembering. This was remembering how Jess compared her early attempts at learning to drive to Cher’s, or told stories about the cliches at her high school - a world Sam barely knew but explored anew through her stories. To Cas it was all new. High school, popular kids, unpopular kids, it was all so very human, but he liked hearing Sam laugh. It made him glad he’d stuck around waiting for Dean to show up. 

“Good,” Dean nodded before finally acknowledging their guest, “So since when do you bring pizza?”

“Last time I was here you were hungry, I have noticed you are irritable when you are hungry Dean,” Cas explained blithely. 

“So this is mine,” Dean grinned picking up the pizza box and sitting it on his lap as he slid onto the bed next to Sam. For once in his life he’d keep his mouth shut about the chick flick. He had his family around him and they were happy, that was enough.

****


End file.
